Ive got a ticket to the long way round
by neurotixx
Summary: So this is how I'm going to die, getting hit by a traveling bus of flight attendants with their weird neck scarves. I didn't even go out with a bang like the movies, that graceful artistic arch of briefly flying. Nope, definitely not like the movies, this happened in a blink of an eye and it hurts like a mother- Last thing i heard was "My name is Chloe" (no character deaths)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I made this fanfic for my friend. A big Bloe fan.**

Disclaimer: i don't own pitch perfect

* * *

Beca

So this is how I'm going to die, getting hit by a traveling bus of flight attendants with their weird neck scarves. I didn't even go out with a bang like the movies, that graceful artistic arch of briefly flying. Nope, definitely not like the movies, this happened in a blink of an eye and hurts like a mother fucker. No orchestra playing softly in the background, just the sound of my body hitting the pavement and screeching tires. Let's not go into detail about the shock of being hit and the searing pain I'm in.

As my vision starts to blur and I start to think I'm being taken to heaven to get away from this throbbing, big crystal blue eyes suddenly blocked the light and peered down at me. She's saying something, but everything sounds disorientated like being underwater. She could be a mermaid…wait what am I thinking…

The last thing that does get through the water barrier distortion was a name…Chloe.

Let's back track to a few hours ago before the accident.

I can hear the beat in a form of the coffee maker's steady drip, the changing of channels, the whirring of the fan under the chatter of people and the clinks of cups. Dreaming that American dream while flour coat my hands and the desert out of the window stares back at me. Someday I'll get out of this place and produce –

"BECA! Can you stay a bit longer after your shift to wait tables; Riley just called in saying he'll be late." Bob's head peeked into the kitchen

"Bob, I've got thirty minutes left though and I was from a.m.! I got to prep for another job interview!"

"Beca, just stay for 4 hours and I'll pay you overtime."

"Staying for an extra 10 dollars saved you this time slave driver."

"Oh ha ha ha ha. By the way your regular is here."

Wiping the excess flour on the hand towel, I grabbed the apron and walked pass the swinging door. Jesse sat on the nearest barstool beaming across the checkered tiles when I entered the floor. Oh Jesse, he wandered to this dusty town to film an indie movie, came in for coffee and was offended by the lack of my enthusiasm for "classic cult movies," which led him to stay longer.

"You're not done filming, Jesse? Im pretty sure you didn't stay in this town for the coffee."

"Nah, I haven't done my duty to educate Beca of the great art in these movies! She's gotta see the light."

"Or you guys can both get married just like the movies." Jesse grinned at the comment

"Hey, don't I get a say in things? Old people these days, here's your cup of Joe."

Luckily two hours in Riley showed up, while Jesse was in the middle of trying to set up a movie date for Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Bob, Riley's here now! I'm still taking that overtime pay, see you tomorrow Bob!"

Running through the back door of the diner, I checked the time on my watch. The invisible pressure of time and my inability to say no to extra dough added to curses I let out.

A bus flew through the road and hit me.


	2. Guilty Gravy

**Author's note: Chloe in this story is a fledging doctor, she didn't become a teacher or exotic dancer**

 **after Barden (although, I would like work in an exotic dancer Chloe in here someday)**

 **haha I wrote this story for my friend whose an amazing writer on here, makes me feel inadequate. Yet, like any good friend no matter how simple a gift may seem, it was made with friendship love. That and you're a butt (said with love)**

* * *

Chloe

"Making my way downtown walking fast; faces pass and I'm homebound DU DU DU "

Roughly around 216 miles away from California, we'll separate into our normal lives, saving up sick leave and vacation time to be a part of the semi-annual Barden Sing-off. Everything about it was worth the wait, just to spend time with these girls again. We were going 50 mph, but we weren't slowing down.

"The brakes aren't working, everybody hold on! I'm pulling the emergency brakes!"

The emergency brakes were doing its job, shaving off the speed. I braced myself against the chair in front of me looking around and spotted Aubrey huddled next to Stacie, in military mode on her phone.

"Our brakes aren't working! We're on the Flamingo Arroyo Trail, next to a 50s diner"

I saw a flash of brown hair streak through, before I heard someone yell

"Watch out"

The collision happened in a blink of an eye.

I shook off the nausea and scrambled unevenly out of the van to check on the girl. I felt the hot asphalt poke at my knees when I peered down at her to catch the light in the electric blue going dim. My body went on autopilot introducing myself as a first respondent.

"My name is Chloe, you're entering a state of shock. Please stay with me. The paramedics will arrive here shortly" I checked her pulse rate to find it slowing down; I had to keep her conscious. I scanned her body to find if she had any external bleeding or broken bones and noticed bruises forming.

"Can you hear me? What parts of you hurt the most" As soon as the words left my mouth, I swear I could see a hint of sarcasm in her eyes as if to say, everything. Yet, she was still flickering in and out of conscious.

People were running out of a diner, one of them was screaming "BECA!" attempting to reach her and move her.

"No, don't move her! "

I returned my focus on Beca, trying to keep her grounded till the two ambulances arrived. It seemed to take ages for them to appear, but in reality it could've been a few hours. I let Aubrey handle their questions, while I watched them put the c-collar on her and position her on the backboard.

"Sir, which hospital are you taking her?"

"Ma'am we'll be taking her to Wever Hospital, it's the only one in town." The paramedic replied curtly closing the doors to the ambulance shut.

I turned to the guy who called out to Beca earlier, "I'm Chloe, do you know Beca? Can you take me to the hospital?"

He jumped slightly still in a daze and nodded, checking his pockets for his keys. Then remembering to introduce himself, he quietly said "I'm Jesse"

I turned to my girls, noticing how shaken they were, but generally okay talking to the paramedics.

Aubrey stood away from the crowd checking her phone.

"Aubrey, I'm heading to Wever Hospital, to check on Beca. Everybody on our side is okay, except for the driver. He has a mild concussion from hitting his head on the wheel."

"Living up to your Hippocrates Oath? " I nodded, "I've contacted the travelling agency on their faulty ride and insurance company. Stacie is out taking pictures of the vehicle and hopefully done flirting with the paramedics. We'll rest at a motel in town and Fat Amy already called Bumper to pick us up. That put aside, you okay?"

I only offered weak smile and told her that I'll be off, giving her a reassuring hug.

* * *

I found Jesse spacing out and looking lost behind the wheel waiting for me. Knocking on his window, he unlocked the passenger door. I felt for my phone in my pocket, selecting an emergency number – the first time I've ever used it. My finger hovered hesitantly before pressing it.

"Henry, I need you to do me a favor: can you contact Wever Hospital's credential committee and bypass most of the red tape to get me Courtesy privileges, please?"

"Yes Ms. Beale, it will be done. Would you like anything else, little miss?" I can feel his old nostalgic smile, making me feel guilty for not calling in after all these years.

"Not at the moment, thank you Henry and please take care of yourself"

""Will do, little miss."

The drive to the hospital was silent.

Arriving at bustling E.R., I went straight to the island of nurses that were rushing around and calling names of patients. I asked if they had a Beca admitted in today, feeling sheepish for not knowing her last name. An old nurse tottered up "I'm Nurse Betty. Did you ask about Beca Mitchell? Oh dear, she's behind curtain E-3. I'll take you. Are you both friends of hers, if you are its good that you're here. Her father lives in a different state and her mom is hard to contact, living in that hippy cult of hers with her new boyfriend. She's always working so hard after they left her behind as a teenager."

Hearing that made me feel guilty, I didn't really know what to do with this additional sad information and we just had to run her over to add more to the every growing list of hard knocks in her life. The old nurse was just laying it on thick with the guilty gravy.

She pulled backed the curtain and I saw Beca laying there broken. I thanked her for taking us there and she gave us an encouraging smile.

I've been in contact with patients daily, but I've never been the one to put a patient into a hospital bed. I snapped back into professional mode, checking her IV and morphine.

"Nurse Betty, how was her blood pressure? Was a doctor able to check her? "

"Her blood pressure is normal, a doctor did check on her after being admitted, but not thoroughly. We had a code red from an inpatient room. Our emergency doctors here are split between inpatient and outpatient since our town is small."

"Can I get a Ct scan and x-ray done for her, I'll place it on my tab."

"I'll have it requested and I'll give you papers to fill out for your payment, but I'll need clearance from a doctor." Chloe nodded showing her phone's latest email and her identification, the old nurse's eyes widened in surprise. A few minutes later the curtains were ripped open by a harassed looking doctor.

"Who placed a request on my patient?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chloe Beale." Showing him my identification card.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Beale. I didn't know we had a Beale in our hospital, but you don't have proper clearance to –"

"It was done a few hours ago," bringing out my phone with e-mail sent from the hospital's credential committee. "I have courtesy privileges. Once the patient is stable and if she is conscious to make her decision, I would like to give her the option to move to my hospital to be treated. The fax will arrive tomorrow with the officials stamp."

* * *

 **End notes: to vahuene, next chapter is inside beca's mind :D**


	3. Dreary weather in the mind of Beca

**Author's notes: I should change the genre to angst o. O, thank you for reading this far :D**

* * *

Beca

I had a dream where men and women were wearing scrub suits and facemasks looking at me. I was making Darth Vader noises because of some machine that was hooked up to my nose.

My mom laughed at that part as I recounted my dream.

"Beca go get ready to head to school. Your dad won't be able to drop you off today; he left early to a teacher meeting. Oh and Bambi, your nail polish is fading a bit, maybe later we can reapply them? "

"Nah, I kinda like having the color on till it fades or chips. Adds to my Beca-charm"

"Make them girls and boys swoon, Bambi."

"Will do, mom"

I left the table being carried off by little birds that helped me get dressed. This nagging feeling crept on me that something was amiss.

Leaving the house, I noticed a stairway pattern in the sky show up and quickly disappear. I felt the presence of someone staring hard at me, I turned to only to find Jesse.

"Jesus, Jesse you could've called my attention instead of gawking at me like a gorm."

"Beca can you hear me?"

"Jesse? Yea of course, you're kinda standing infront of me within hearing range."

"Beca, can you give me a sign that you can hear me, please?"

"Jesse, what is this an echo? Fine" I jumped up and clapped my hands "There happy?" I laughed humoring him.

"Beca, the doctor said that we should talk to you even if you're not awake you can still hear us. It keeps the mind active or something and it's more reactive to the sound of friends and umm loved ones."

"What doctor? Dude, Jesse I'm awake"

"They said you might never wake up, oh my God I hope you do. I wanted to tell you this while you were awake-"

I felt my feathers get ready for flight. I was hoping he wouldn't bring this up so soon.

"Beca, you were my movie. When I came to this town, I was just going to record shots and get snaps. That day in the diner, it was like a scene from a vintage film. I'm a wandering boy and you're this snarky girl from a small town, we could tell our story to our kids. I just…I know you push people away who get close to you. "

I felt chapped lips meet mine and the taste of salt drops.

"Jesse…you don't know me. You have this pre-conceived idea of love based on movies. Even if I did let you in, it wouldn't be as good as that illusion you have of me. I won't be able to meet up your expectations. You'll keep getting hurt thinking that you're helping me blindly, but you're not. I'm not what you need, Jesse. You're not what I need."

"Beca…" He continued like he didn't even hear my side "I'll wait for you."

The sudden howl of the wind and heavy rain came down, pelting us. I closed my eyes briefly and he disappeared. The colors of my town seemed so washed out. My converse was drenched and the weather became drearier.

Bad memories started to resurface. Mom and dad fighting when we found out dad had another family on the side. Dad storming out without looking back, but if I pretend hard enough I could still see him stand beside his car breathing deeply with his hands clenched, hesitating to leave us.

Mom, telling me that she had to leave and get herself back together, so we could be a family again. If she stayed I would have told her that I didn't blame her or think there was anything wrong with her to make dad stray. I was old enough to understand that things like that happen, we can all work it out if you would just stay.

Stop it, Beca. Taking deep breaths, I had to mentally slap myself. I will not go down that road again. I've got this ticket and I'm in it for long way round. I'm going to prove it to myself that I'm not that girl who was left behind. I'm going to reach people through my beats.

Don't. Give. In. Beca.

I was internalizing it, but someone else was enhancing it. The clouds were clearing up and someone else was talking to me. Their voice sounded like it was in a tunnel, that voice…I've heard it before…

"Don't give up, Beca"

It's the mermaid girl. No, I'm being delusional again, it's the flight attendant with the weird neck scarf that…my head started to hurt trying to recall what happened. A ping went through my mind and it focused on her voice.

She was singing …I couldn't relate it to anything. Not to birds, angels or the sun. The sound was hers.

I wanted to touch her, but I was afraid to…what if she stopped. She was keeping the weather at bay and the bad thoughts away.

How is she doing that? I remember her name now, it was Chloe.

* * *

 **To the reviews: I'm so sorry, I just found out how to use the moderate review app. I'm tad bit techno illiterate much to the chagrin of my friends despite being in my 20s -_-**

 **It made me really happy to find out there are people out there asking questions.**

 **Mainly if the end-game is with Chloe, Jesse, or Kommissar. - that depends on my friend because I made this for her. But I will incorporate moments for all three and do the best I can do without making it seem tactless.**

 **Kommisar will be introduced after 2 chapters**


	4. Let's get Physical!

**author's notes: I noticed that my chapters have fewer words than most fics have per chapter. On word document typing out 3 pages seems so much to me, yet on this platform it isnt. o. O I should add more next time. Kommissar is being introduced next chapter. And yes the end-game depends on my friend's choice of whether she wants chloe, kommissar or jesse. I'm still grateful and shocked that people read this, I was happy with just 4 people. thank you again for reading this far**

 **Chapter 4: Lets get Physical**

* * *

Chloe

C'mon Chloe, you can do this. All you have to do is just get out of this rented car, walk across the street and knock on the door. Beca's roommate is expecting you, sure she sounded less enthused and hospitable when you told her that you had to pick up Beca's things, but at least you're not the IRS in disguise. I'm a people's person – I can- my pep talk was interrupted by the vibration of my phone.

"Chlo, where the hell have you been off to? I've called your work and they said that you've filed a request to move to a Nevada hospital, a branch that happens to be owned by your family?! I thought you were doing the whole independent, 'I won't use my family's connections' thing?"

I bit my bottom lip and breathed out to brace myself against Bre's onslaught.

"Hey Bre, about that… do you remember the girl we ran over in Dusty town?"

"Yes…wait are you still there? That was two weeks ago! We thought you help settled her in and called Tom to pick you up. "

"Yep, I'm just waiting for approval to move her from their local hospital to the Nevada branch, since its closer for her."

"Chlo, if you help them they might keep going to you and take advantage of you. Where are you right now? I'll text Tom to pick you up then.

"I'm – " I desperately looked around for something to save me: it came in the form of a candy wrapper. Putting the wrapper against the microphone part, I started crumpling it, "Bre, I can't hear you! I'm going through a tunnel!"

"Chlo what are you talking about, your phone has a strong signal! I know because they tested it out in the wilderness when you lent it to Fat Amy and she ordered a 12 foot sub and a male stripper from the next town over! Chlo, we're not finished here!"

I felt slightly guilty doing that to Aubrey, but my mission wasn't complete. I asked Jesse if he could pick up Beca's things so when she does wake up: she could feel at ease with a slice of home with her. Yet, he shook his head and sheepishly smiled, saying that his time was eaten up by work or filming and visiting Beca. He usually brought movies with him to show her and did commentaries on the side. He avoided his usual place at the diner and no longer took the route that drove by her house. I had a feeling Jesse avoided all those places because it would confront the reality of her not actually being here.

It's been days and we haven't been able to contact anyone on her emergency list. Except for the diner where she works, Jesse and her ever so evasive silent flat mate. Her flat mate easily could've been a cat, as we only heard faint brushing noises of lips/whisker murmuring. Maybe she is a cat; what if Beca is one of those types of people that have their cats as a contact? I caught myself using the patient's first name again. I can't get attached to my patients, I've already gotten embroiled in her affairs. That really isn't a good sign, before my mind could reprimand myself.

My phone vibrated again:

"Ms. Beale, we have good and bad news. Which would you like first?" said Nurse Betty.

"I'd like to believe, I'm an optimist. Hit me with either, Nurse Betty."

"Hahah I do like that kind of attitude, okay first off good news: approval came in through fax and email for the transfer of Beca Mitchells. Bad news her parents replied via snail mail heading here the same day."

"Aren't those all good news?"

"Oh dear I know you don't know this, but Beca's parents are infamous for fighting like cats and dogs. They're arriving here today around late afternoon; both haven't specified the exact time."

"But isn't the reason they're here is because their daughter is in the hospital?"

"We'll see how they'll handle it, if not we can try to subdue one of them and break the news."

"Thanks for the heads up and take care over there, Betty."

I ended the call and unbuckled my seat belt. I'm going to woman up and try not to get too personal with this patient and her life. I bounded up to their landing and wrapped my knuckles against the door. A few minutes later the door opened up just a crack.

"Good morning! I'm Chloe Beale, I contacted you three days ago about picking up Beca's things and you moved the pick-up date to today. Wait you are the Kimmy on the phone, right? Or else this whole conversation would make it seem like I'm just inviting myself in to steal your stuff. " I laughed and beamed her smile, but none of it seems to phase her deadpanned expression. She nodded and opened the door wider, watching me with distrustful eyes.

"Oh, I see you've already packed up her things –"

"No, those are mine. Beca and I had already settled the end of the month rent; I'm going to dorm on campus this semester." Kimmy clipped out briskly, leading me to the direction of Beca's room.

"Wait does everything have to go?" I asked. Kimmy nodded.

I was wondering how much stuff did Beca own, trying to calculate how many trips it would take for me to get her stuff. When Kimmy opened Beca's door, the problem was solved. I turned my head to thank her, but she already retreated back to an adjacent door. Inside the room was a quilted blanket, articles of clothing half folded on the bed or flung on the floor, a laptop with clunky earphones attached to it and a black attaché case under her bed, which I deemed to be helpful. I only brought a small box with me, thinking to only take essentials of home back to her.

Okay, I can do this. LET'S GET PHYSICAL, CHLOE BEALE!

I started to fold her quilted blanket, throw her dirty clothes into a laundry bag at the corner, getting her knickknacks altogether and fold her clothes. Four hours of non-stop work, I wiped the sweat from my forehead and laid my hands on my hips: content with the work done. I just have to borrow a few trash bags to use as temp bags, and then fit the ones that I can into the box and case.

Opening the case, Chloe found another personal tidbit about her patient: Beca Mitchells has a musical talent. Inside was a beat-up Numark Dj controller with cables and posters of gigs in local clubs with her name featured on them.

A soft knock was at the door; Chloe closed the case with care and dusted off her knees before turning the doorknob.

"Here are some extra boxes; I noticed that you only brought one." Kimmy's brisk tone softened slightly, bringing in four extra boxes. Beca's flat mate stayed to help Chloe pack the boxes and load them in.

"Thanks for everything, Kimmy. How about you, do you need any help getting your stuff out?"

Kimmy shook her head.

"No, my family and friends will be arriving later to help me move. Take care of her, please." She nodded solemnly and closed the door.

I carried the case with me and placed it on shotgun. I glanced at the boxes piled on the floor and passenger seats with a few excess at the boot of the car to make sure everything was secured to go. I checked my phone and noticed that I had a few miss calls and multiple texts from the hospital. I felt a brief moment of panic.

The phone rang again in my hands.

"Doctor Beale!"

"Is everything okay!?"

"Come quickly, there's a show down about to happen."

"Wait what?"

\

* * *

 **Random question: how many pages do people usually write in Word document for a chapter on fanfiction?**

Extra:

Beca

I can't sleep: sometimes when I'm suspended in darkness, I just wait for your voice to soothe me. I can hear you through the clouds, debating with yourself on the pros and cons of reading Dostoevsky's "crime and punishment" or chernychevsky's "what is to be done". Then you'd stop to wonder whether or not I would be the type to like Russian literature, then you'd switch to tell me stories about yourself. Those stories were what I waited for, figment of my imagination or not.


	5. Cats and Dogs

**author's note: After this story, I'm going back to write my fandoms: skins, harry potter and disney. I really enjoyed this fandom that my friend brought me too. I'm not even sure if she's reading this story because she can be quite the butt at times. Cheers to you for bringing me on to your ship and introducing me to your wonderful fanfic. I made this for you because you like to read. I've caught your contagious pitch fever.**

 **There's going to be more than one cat fight**

* * *

Beca

Listening to Jesse's side comments, I continued to eat my cereal noodles in a classroom. Today's movie was Ferris Bueller's day off and it wasn't actually a bad choice. Not that I would admit it to Jesse: his movie appreciation cult teachings were starting to get to me. I mean the movie had a rebellious witty guy and a girlfriend named Sloan who has quite a sexy voice with his wet blanket, voice of reason friend Cameron. The down side would have to be the questionable parts of it.

For example how did a rich guy like Cameron (c'mon his brother has a mint vintage car in their garage that Jesse kept going-on about, that had to be worth a lot of dough), end up in a public school? Gee obsessive principal much, did anyone else not pick up on it in that school? Or how Ferris's manipulation tactics a bit more advance for a high school kid or I probably didn't pick up on the other kids during high school.

The sounds wafted down from the clouds and Jesse's detailing of it had the pictures form on the blackboard. Twist and shout had begun to play, until a thunder clapped overhead with the wailing of the storm breaking through the windows.

What in the world is going on outside?

It started to rain inside the classroom, the droplets falling on my face. An unknown force was soothing my hair, along with the storm going down to a peep.

"Bambi, it's me momma." A tired, grief stricken voice of my mother whispered into my right ear. I turned to look for her, but she wasn't there.

"Mom, are you okay? I'll be home after class or I can skip – do you need me to head there now?" My voice cracked, damn it I had to hold it strong for mom.

"I'm so sorry, Bambi. I'm so sorry." She sounded so heartbroken, I wanted to run to her and remind her that she wasn't to blame for dad leaving.

The rustling of a door opening and sharp intake of breath, noted that someone else entered the sky bubble.

"Why are you here?" The rumble of thunderclouds came back in full force.

"I came to see my daughter." That was the voice I assimilated with Old American cigarettes, graded ink papers and coffee, that voice belonged to my -

\- "Dad?" I didn't know whether to put up the frigid bitch front or hug him tight and breathe him in.

"No, you gave up that right a long time ago!"

"I sent in monthly checks for her! You weren't there for her either, last time I contacted Betty!"

\- "Mom, dad…I'm right here. Grown capable woman with multiple jobs…I haven't resulted to drug pushing or prostitution thus far. "

They continued on without me as they usually do.

"Beca needed more than checks to make sure you cared, Lawrence! Did Sheila regulate your letters too because Beca use to send you letters till she was 14."

"Leave Sheila out of this and don't use Beca for your guilt tripping. You left her when she was 16!" I felt charged wind rushing past the side and a slap.

"I had to, you bastard! I was going nowhere and I couldn't reach out to Beca!" Each word was punctuated with a struggle, as if she was huffing away behind restrains trying to hit dad while sobbing.

"Oh so you just had to leave Beca? What did you do during that time, did you find the God that you needed or were you running away from the responsibilities?!"

"Ouch that was kinda a low blow, dad." I wanted to stop the rain, the thunder and the anger.

"You guys, look maybe you two should –"

"Who the hell are you?!" Both said to Jesse, annoyed from being interrupted.

The door opened again and the air quickly changed.

"Well, I'm Doctor Beale and he's Jesse. May I ask you to take this outside. Now." The tone of her warning was not a request, it was a command with power. It was like Moses parting the roaring seas.

The shuffling of feet made it out of the door, before it closed a feminine sigh was let out. Sure steps punctuated the floor towards me and stopped.

"Sorry I wasn't here on time, Bec. I brought you something…actually all your stuff."

I felt something placed on me that was soft and cushiony, by the texture and smell – I knew it was my quilt. My quilt.

"And hey shortstop, I found out an interesting fact about you: you're a Dj. So wake up sometime and drop me a beat or maybe we can duet." With that, she left leaving me with a flush of red.

* * *

Chloe

Pinching the bridge of my nose and controlling my breathing, I straightened my borrowed hospital white coat that I hastily put on from the car. A few moments ago I rushed into the hospital and found old Nurse Betty with her ear to the door, entertainment in this town must be thin.

Going in, I busted a circus act in front of the comatose patient, while Doctor Paterell added into the act by rushing in late with a lunch bib on him looking flustered at the commotion.

"Doctor Paterell, which parent would you like to talk to first?"

"I'll take Lawrence." He nodded taking the opposite direction.

I watched him go, before making my way towards the lobby where Beca's mom awaited for the news. Walking up, I see her eyes were reddened and salted with tears. Seeing me, she wiped them away.

"What's Beca's status? Will she be okay? I know you must think I'm an irresponsible bitch of a mother after that, Doc."

"That's neither here nor there, Ms. Baker. You're here for Beca's condition and a nurse should have informed you how to orient yourselves accordingly, but I get that sometimes emotions can take over." I added softly.

"Beca is in a light coma, scoring well in a Glasgow scale: she responds to sound the best or music to be specific. The range of a coma is commonly around 3-4 weeks, past that is what we call the unresponsive state or 'vegetative state'. Right now Beca is at the end of her second week and entering her third week, but she has promises of recovery. The Glasgow scale is what we use as a tool to pinpoint where they stand. We basically just test their reaction to touch for example asking them if they can feel a tap or informing them that we are taking a sample of their blood, phrases, if their eyes follow the light and response to sound."

"She can respond?"

"It's not like how it is in the movies, Ms. Baker where they're perpetually sleeping with no movement whatsoever. Coma patients sometimes spontaneously open their eyes, make moaning noises, facial expressions or cry or laugh."

"What would Beca need when she wakes up? Can I stay here with her?"

"Yes, Beca would need physiotherapy, psychotherapy and occupational therapy to help rehabilitate. We'll be moving her to a hospital in the city to better house her needs."

"Can I get the bill? I don't want Beca to know that I received it, she's struggled enough and I'll even get Lawrence to pitch in. Do you take installments?"

"Oh umm, no that won't be necessary. The costs are all covered, you see the reason why Beca's in a coma is because we hit her with our minivan." That well sounded horrible… you can cue the screaming parent at me now.

"Okay, that sounds like a freak accident. A minivan of travelling doctors hit my daughter?"

"You're not mad? No ma'am…we were an acapella group. We're Barden Bellas, it's a semi-annual reunion thing." I could feel the tips of my ears feel red because either way, we hit her daughter.

"I'm happier knowing that she's alive and she's showing signs of recovering. Oh honey, the way I look at it: we all did wrong to Beca. At least you stuck and did something about it. That's even weirder with the Acapella group." She laughed out. "And just call me Barb, you look so young to be a doctor."

"Please don't be so kind to me yet, I want to make sure that Beca will be well taken care of."

After the showdown and their proper talk with their daughter respectively, I ended the day heading to the motel to pack up. Entering the motel room, I fumbled to lock the door and passed out on the bed.

* * *

I hit the button before the alarm went off, rolling closer towards the sun spot on the bed with a small content smile. Finally, I've reached that perfect sleeping position – my moment was cut off by the phone ringing. Knowing it was too good to be true, I groaned and blindly tried to locate the phone with a few mishaps. Picking it up, the front desk reminded me of the wake-up call set at 1:00 a.m.

Bulleting up, Chloe began to feel the effects of whiplash and began to furiously pack. She didn't know whether to curse or thank her past actions of designating the front desk to remind her incase this happened. Within record speed she was up and bushy tailed to start her day with the aid of coffee.

She called the car rental to tell them that she would be dropping off the car at 5:30a.m. to a sleepy clerk, before then she planned to visit the hospital to let Beca and the rest know that she'll head up to the hospital before they do.

Arriving at the Wever Hospital Parking lot at 2:40 a.m., Chloe made her way through the halls with familiar regular and volunteer nurses that either offered her a drowsy or caffeinated greet. Stopping at Beca's door, she opened the small room that housed the short brunette.

"Morning Beca, I'll be gone for 2 days to prep a place for you at another hospital. I got your stuff with me still and I'll just hold it hostage till you wake up haha no not really. I tried to give it to Jesse when he left the hospital the other day, the boy wouldn't take it. Speaking of the other day, I got to get pass your mom's tiger side and she really loves you. I'll see you in a bit, if you wake up during those two days…I'd still like to hear a beat drop." I brushed my fingers on her forehead and turned to leave, it might've been my imagination or wishful thinking, but I thought I saw the tips of her mouth turn to a small smile.

I checked my watch to see the time as 3:30 and started to drive back to the rental, but decided to take a detour to the Diner where it all happened. I stopped briefly in the quiet empty road and the stars look so much brighter. It was both a scary and beautiful moment because the whole world was sleeping and it felt like I was the only one awake with the stars. I wondered how Beca's world was like in her head, if she was in there alone… was it beautiful and scary as well?

Parking at the Diner, the bell chimed when I walked in with Beca's suitcase leaving the rest in the rental. Slurred footsteps of a giant man with bags under his eyes came to greet me.

"I'm Bob, what would you like to order?"

"Bob, we called you before. I'm Beca's doctor and also a part of the group that accidently ran her over, Chloe. I'm good with a sandwich if it's no prob with you."

"Yea! Yea! You're Chloe! No, you get the breakfast burrito – house special. Don't worry, I won't spit on it or anything. Hey are you carrying Beca's Dj controller?" Growing more animated with each word.

"Yep, how'd you know?"

"She used to bring that in here when she was running tight in between gigs and work. Hahaha I have a soundbit of her singing when she was at the back. Lemme Bluetooth it to you."

Opening my blue tooth, a song was sent with the title called "Cups"

"Cups?"

"You'll see. I'll go make your burrito in a jiffy."

Thanking him I left to drop off the rental and with the taxi man's help I got my baggage onto the bus. I bit into the breakfast burrito and contemplated playing the soundbit or sleeping. A part of me didn't want to hear it because I wanted to listen to Beca sing it awake.

I opted to sleep instead to an old song that I use to call my lady jam: Titanium.

"Miss, Miss wake up we are here at the last stop."

"Thanks, sir" I groggily shook the sleep from my eyes and prepared to get the boxes off with the bus conductor but a glint of a familiar uniform caught my eye through the window. Wiping my eyes again, I looked back out.

I stood at the corner, a bit freaked out with a bunch of boxes in the earliest parts of day hoping to not get mistaken as a night walker or drug dealer, trying to hail a cab.

A cab picked up and after we settled he spoke to me peering through the mirror.

"Where to miss?"

"To the Azareen Hospital, please."

We pulled up to the hospital, where my family crest was engraved on the marble, glass and steel of the building. Paying the taxi, he got out to help me, but was stopped by Henry with a trolley.

"Thank you, Sir. We've got it now"

"Henry, what are you doing here?" I hoarsely whispered as if I didn't want my parents to catch me.

"He's doing his duty, Chloe. Welcome back darling to the Beale institute."

"Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany?"

"Well hello to you too dear, we wanted to know how you were doing and we were pleasantly surprised to find that you were employed under us. We respected your wishes of wanting to be on your own until you reached our establishment. We even had Henry tail you to make sure you'd be safe. So far he kept 10 shady people away from you early this morning when you were at that street corner at Sunset Blvd."

"That's, a bit creepy mom, but thank you Henry."

"Will do, little miss."

"We brought Kommissar and Pieter from our Germany branch; they're planning to use their sound wave therapy on recovering people. They're using your basis of your thesis on how the receptors to the brain and the neurons create their own drug like substance to music that can heal itself as well, but modified it. We were showing them around our different facilities, but when we found out that you were here. We decided to bring them along as well."

"Kommissar and Pieter, we've met in college."

"Oh then it'll be easier to break the ice with."

"But I'm –" I was cut off from any excuse when the two tall powerhouses stood stalked over.

"Thank you for the opportunity to test our theory out, pleased to meet you again Chloe Beale." The blonde smiled confidently.

"We'll be staying here till we've collected enough data. Good night Chloe, we would like to get a how do you say 'head start' for a productive day tomorrow." They laughed their superior laugh and left.

"Couldn't they have tried this back at your facilities?"

"Chloe, they're guests and those two are rising up from fast from their studies. You must be cranky from your travels, Henry already has your patient things sent up and your things are at the Lunar Hotel."

"Mom, I was going to just rent my own place to –"

"Nonsense love, we haven't seen you since graduation"

* * *

 **endnotes: Please forgive my typos**


	6. Shift Happens Eye of the tiger

**Author's note: I kept retyping this chapter and going back to it because I wasn't satisfied with the rough draft. That and I was tempted to start writing an elsanna (non incest) fic XD which would be hard for me to work on simultaneously because it'll be hard to live in both worlds and to type them out. i decided to just attack this chapter, till i was pleased and to finish this gift off. I use to get mad at you for not finishing your stories and yet here I am doing the same to you.**

 **Shift happens/ Eye of the tiger**

* * *

Chloe

At the back of the SUV, I saw the last of stars get chased away by the sun. I just wanted to greet the day and sleep. A polite cough drew my attention back inside.

"Chloe, we have a meeting at my office at 1pm sharp today to give you enough time to sleep. We will go over your contract, concerns and have you orientated with the hospital setting."

"Dad"

"Honey, leave the details for tomorrow. Chloe, we also have dinner tonight. We'll head back to our hotel the Solaria, catch up with you later! Love you!"

The door was opened by a valet, taking my cue –I waved bye to my mom and dad. Reaching the Lunar hotel, the concierge greeted me warmly, yet something felt off about the whole thing.

"Morning Ms. Beale, suite room 47 is prepared. Your bags have been sent up earlier. " After confirming my identification, he passed a gold tray with a room card and my I.D.

"Mr. Roald" Looking his nametag "What is the estimated time from here to Azareen Hospital and is there an escort sent?"

"One moment please, Ms. Beale." His finger rapidly flew across the keyboard. "It takes about an hour to reach the hospital, but in traffic it may take more than an hour and thirty minutes to two hours. There will be no escort sent. Will that be all miss?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Roald. Oh wait, can you please have a taxi here by 11? " If I had taken my nap, I would have wasted precious minutes to get ready and would be in lunch hour rush.

"Time check its 10:07 a.m. western time. They'll be here in 53 minutes and we'll inform your room, Ms. Beale."

"The call won't be necessary, but Thank you again!"

I rushed up to the elevators hitting the 4th floor button. Aha I knew it! So the tests have begun. Knowing my dad, he likes to keep us on our toes choosing one of the busiest times of the day: lunch hour. I know for a fact that we have a resident section in our hospitals for doctors or guests, if they prefer not to have one: the closest hotel would be booked for them and an escort to make sure they'll be there on time.

Reaching my floor, I sprinted towards my door. Wasting no time, I went straight to my bags and rustled through them for an outfit. Satisfied with a simple sleeveless blue blouse and a crème knee-high skirt laid out on the bed, I went to the bathroom for a quick hygiene routine.

Stepping confidently out of the hotel room, I noticed a congregation at the elevator area consisting of veteran senior citizens, a family in swim wear waiting to head up to the pool, and couple of fancy dressed people.

Seriously, did everyone just decide to just all come out around the same time?

Fuck it, I'm Chloe fucking Beale! I'm going to find a way! Eye of the tiger played in my head, pumping my adrenaline up. Taking off my heels, I ran down the stairs.

 _Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive_

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge_

"That was beautiful Miss, where we off to?"

"To the Azareen Hospital please, I'll give you a hundred if you can get there faster and within city speed limits"

He ended up laughing. I really had to hand it to being a Bella, we had to do everything fast before a show with impromptu accidents/obstacles and everything can seem a bit better if you find the right song.

-x-

YES! WE MADE IT ALL IN ONE PIECE! We had a few mishaps avoiding the popo's, but we made it! I left the cab with more time and the driver left a hundred bucks richer.

Composing myself, I walked towards the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment, miss? " The young secretary looked so focused on her screen that she didn't bother to look up.

"Yes, at 1pm sharp with the –"When Chloe started talking, the secretary's concentrated look became one with shock, taking in her appearance for the first time.

"Ms. Chloe Beale! Sorry for not recognizing you sooner, I just started here and my mentor/supervisor wanted to make sure I can do this on my own, she's actually right there hiding behind the house plant." Both of them turn to spot a woman poorly hidden behind a plant and trying to sidestep away from their line of sight.

"Oh and I'm Emily Junk!" Her tone was sincere, "Here's your welcoming packet, it contains liberties and discounts to valid locations, your medical insurance card, a manual and a tablet. The tablet's apps contain your patients' information so you may view their stats and when they took their medication, a map that's designed just for the hospital, reference levels of blood chemistry and the like, and multi languages translator via microphone in case any of your patients are from a different country. Oh and educational games…like the plague and case studies NCIS style."

"I can't open it…"

"Oh its password protected, you can change the password later. The default password is 'science_rox' it's underscored. Usually this is all covered in the Orientation for incoming doctors, but you missed it a couple months ago. Do you have any questions? "

"Did my dad make that the password? Oh and how did you know I was Chloe Beale?

"Yes…yes he did. Are you kidding? I knew you were a Bella before I knew you were a Beale. Plus you're in the packet, one of the test questions was name all the immediate members of the main Beale family with colored pictures. We had to be trained to recognize you guys, and you're one of the Legendary Bellas. My mom was too. Oh and it's almost your time for the interview, time check its 12:48 a.m."

"Wait, YOUR MOM IS THE JUNK IN THE TRUNK! Sweet! Wait, why aren't you going to school?"

"I'm doing part time for summer hire program. So it'll look good for my application to Barden University."

"Nice! Bother you later, Em!" I pulled out the tablet and selected the map application, it had my location and a red line leading me to my next destination. Taking the elevator hidden behind an illusion of a wall, it opened up.

* * *

The elevator dinged and opened to a cool dark hallway. Following the red line, I stopped at a door and knocked. It opened to a bright opal office, my dad stood near the windows overlooking the lobby.

"Good morning, Ms. Beale."

"Good morning, Mr. Beale."

"Please, have a seat. The Human Resource department usually handles the interviews, but you are an exception. Reviewing over your transcript of records and resume, I see that you've done a couple of volunteer projects after graduation, applied in small jobs, then worked at Saint Michael's hospital in California. Yet, I found that you failed a minor class in Russian literature and excelled in major medical classes along with having extracurricular activities as a Bella with the position of co-leader to leader. How did you manage to balance?"

Chloe took a deep breath, knowing that he would pull that one up.

"I purposefully failed Russian literature for 5 years so that my medical subjects and my Bella duties would be spaced out, then for internship I opted to be co-leader so that way the responsibilities would lessen. Being a Bella helped me practice and apply medicine, on the go with sudden injuries and incidents that needed to require fast acting and thinking. I would go into detail in some of the situations, but that would deter us from the actual interview."

"Hmm, I see. That doesn't seem like the full story, but passable. Another topic, I would like to bring up is…your patient. You seem too invested in her to even use the emergency number to bypass regulations and to be able secure her a spot in our hospital. You've gone over and above the duty, but a great doctor should not get attached to their patients. It blurs boundaries and makes on the spot decisions harder. I'll have to reassign another doctor to her."

My dad peered at me, using this pause to air out any concerns. He's testing me…I know it: to see if I over-react to prove his point.

"I do respect your decision, Mr. Beale. The patient is reacting well to stimulus and is starting her third week. It seems it won't be long till she would be removed from ICU to a normal bed. I would like to hold on to my duties and responsibilities."

"Don't over-estimate your patient's ability to recuperate. Anything can happen within the span of this week to a month, Chloe." His annoyance clearly shone.

"Dad…Mr. Beale, I'm just saying have a little faith in me as a doctor. I know what you're doing. You're afraid, I'll fail or be like Jack."

He sighed.

"Fine, I'll reinstate you as her doctor, but only if Kommissar and Pieter as her therapists."

"Thank you, sir."

"Head to the psychology sector, you'll undergo psychology tests and will be fitted for your uniform."

"Not the usual iconic white smock?"

"You get both the antimicrobial white coat and uniform. We had your white coat already ready for you, Dr. Beale."

He smiled and waved her off. Making sure she left, he pressed one on his speed dial.

"Honey, I won the bet. Chloe made it on time to her interview."

* * *

Beca

I was in the dark, but I felt a light coming from my hand. Following the feeling, I clutched it.

-x-

 **Author's note: Yes, Beca's is starting to wake up. Next chapter has Beca being introduced to Kommissar, reunited with Jesse and with Chloe.**


	7. Awake

**Author's note: please take care of yourself.**

 **Shakes and stutters**

* * *

Beca

The light touch around my hand tightened as I held on, my eyes felt so heavy to lift. What felt like a small tug, I woke up to blue watery eyes that I thought I wouldn't have seen for the longest time. She started to cry happy tears touching my face, my hair.

"M-m-mom?" My voice spluttered out, while a nurse was suddenly at my bedside pushing a button on my wrist and checking my vital signs.

"Its me, Bambi."

"Beca, you did it. You woke up. " My dad whom stood as solid as oak for years, was hunched over wiping his face.

"Ma'am, you were in an accident and you're currently at the Azareen Hospital. Your doctor will be here shortly. Do you know your name?" The nurse soothingly called my attention back.

"Bec…ahhh. Mi..mi…che..lss." I said trying to focus on my words, but kept fucking up along the way. I looked hard at my mother trying to convey 'How on earth are they both in the same room without one being mortally wounded?' but the words were getting jumbled.

Mom let out a short laugh interpreting my look correctly.

"Way to ruin the moment, Bambi. Still asking those hard hitting questions, I see. Don't you wanna know where you are or how you got here? Wait till you get the story from your doctor, she's out debriefing Jesse" There was a gradual change in Barb's demeanor from affectionate to impish, "Bambi, wait till you see her. She's gorgeous and you have a love-struck boy waiting for you."

A few minutes of being reacquainted with my parents and the nurse making sure I was stable, the door burst open. Jesse's eyes widened running towards my bed with arms ready to hug and a mouth asking questions a mile a minute. I tried focusing on his words, but it felt like it would delay or speed up.

Looking off to the side, Beca noticed Chloe for the first time. There stood the elusive mermaid that she had known through flashes of red hair and blue eyes, this was the voice that sang and regaled her of stories from Chloe's world. Yet, this was a different version of her in a white coat and formal wear.

Chloe stood back softly smiling watching their much needed reunion. She couldn't ignore the curious static directed towards her by the electric blue eyes. This was the first time since the accident that she saw them.

Stepping forward, the mermaid spoke "Good morning, I'm Doctor Beale. You're at the Azareen Hospital in Nevada. Is it okay, if I ask you a few questions?"

"Glow-ee?" My voice sounded slightly hoarse and disconnected, I was beginning to feel frustrated. As Beca was lost in her frustration, she missed the opportunity to see the small blush form on Chloe's cheeks being caught off-guard. Shaking it off, Beca nodded as a go for questions.

"What is your name and how old are you?"

"Be..cah. Mit-ch-ells. Tw-en-ty two."

"You're doing well, now what is today's date and the last thing you remember?"

"Two thou-sand fif-teen…J-j-june thirt…eeen." _how incredibly corny would it be, if I ended it with 'your eyes were the last thing I remembered.'_ Coughing to cover up my hesitation, I continued. "Work" With the 'k' sounding like a chewed up spitball.

"Well, you're not far off. Today is July 3, 2015 and you were in an accident that put you into a coma for about 3 weeks. You were hit when leaving your work." Chloe hesitated to give additional information, not knowing how Beca would take it.

While Beca was still trying to grasp waking up and filling the gaps, Chloe tried to play out how it would it be if she said the full story: " _Our minivan, lost control of the breaks when we were going downhill and it built up speed, hitting you. Now you're here and I feel extremely guilty because I got to learn a lot about you while you were asleep."_ Shaking the thought from her head, she resolved to not bring up unneeded details that would make it worse for Beca right now.

Sensing that Beca was about to panic, Chloe intervened.

"It's okay Beca. Take deep breaths, its normal for people to be disorientated after coming out of a Coma. You did well, okay? In a few days, we'll get you some real food and you can meet your therapists. They'll help rehabilitate you. "

Beca closed her eyes to rest from the over exertion of meetings. Making sure that Beca was asleep, Chloe asked if she could speak to them out of room.

-x-

Chloe

"We'll be predicting Beca's recovery rate by The Rancho Los Amigos Levels of Cognitive Functioning or RLCF for short. It goes by levels by the use of her cognitive abilities to questions, puzzles, and how she goes about her daily routine with aid till she doesn't need one. The speech therapists, pt's and specialists that we have here will help give a more specific level update. Will she be staying with any of you?"

"I can only stay here till the second to the last of summer break. I have to go back to work and my wife, Sonia is expecting." Lawrence Mitchells looked away, feeling lower for not being there longer for his daughter.

"I would take her, but I'm living a nomadic life. I haven't settled down for a long time, I could rent a motel and Beca can stay with me."

The last was Jesse, "She can stay with me. I live with a few other guys, but they're pretty chill."

Chloe bit her bottom lip, feeling exasperated. "Well, the patient would need a place to be rooted down and comfortable, having to move to another place could be problematic with her since she's still adjusting to this reality. She can stay here till one of you guys can meet the requirements of being there for her."

-x-

Beca

The schedule with the speech therapist was like an uphill battle, where everyone was deaf and I was mute trying to move forward. They were setting up a communication system with pictures and syllables phonetically. In my head it's all there, the problem is my body.

I wanted to just scream. I wanted my body to work with me. I didn't have the freedom to go to the bathroom or walk where ever. I was being led to another session with another therapist.

When the nurse opened the door, I was surprised to see Chloe in deep thought in a room surrounded by bean bags and stereos. I haven't seen her as much as I did in my other reality, unless it was for check up. She didn't sing to me when I slept or talk to me about her thoughts. Sensing my presence, she thanked the nurse and pushed the wheelchair towards the center.

Looking questioningly up at her, she smiled to me.

"You're going to meet Kommissar Sorensen and Pieter Bulal, they're neuro music specialists from Germany. Ah here they are now."

Two god-like people seemingly chipped out of marble from Michelangelo himself, came in moving a giant system in with them.

Beca looked curiously at the machine.

"Sind Sie fasziniert kleine Maus? Das sound machine." T he man with rippling muscles that rivaled Fabio, with less flowy hair spoke with a thick accent. Correcting himself he repeated it again in English "Are you intrigued, little mouse? "

"Ah I believe the scaredy rabbit, has lost her voice" Beca's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde beauty in uniform. Chloe made a disgruntled noise from behind her.

"May I speak to you outside, Kommissar?"

"Pieter, set up das sound machine."

Stepping outside of the room, Chloe turned sharply towards Kommissar.

"What the hell was that? She just got out of a coma and you tease her?"

"Nicht hinreiβen lassen nehmen sie es einfach" Kommissar spoke calmly, with her palms out. (don't get carried away take it easy)

Chloe sighed knowing the gesture to calm down, inhaling again and exhaling more slowly.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. She just…got out of a coma." Chloe finished lamely.

"Einige Leute wollen nict behandlt warden, wie sie krank sind" Kommissar smiled knowingly, then repeated it again before re-entering the room. "Some people don't want to be treated like they're sick."

As the door shut, Chloe knew she had to change her ways. Kommissar was right.

* * *

Alone on the hospital bed, Beca sat in the middle while the blue light from the t.v. pooled around her keeping the darkness at check. Beca's hands flew to her ears when a blaring honk seem intensified from the t.v. that played close to mute in the background. In the corner of her eye she remembered a minivan speeding towards her, waiting for the collision but that didn't come. It was if her body and mind worked together to block it out. It was the noise that made her cringe, the screeching of tires on asphalt and her body hitting the ground. Flashes of the accident.

-x-

 **end notes: what are your reactions? Constructive criticism is welcomed please.**


	8. Titanium

**Author's note: This chapter is for Rubiksmaniac, thank you for encouraging me and cheering me up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights for Pitch Perfect**

 **Titanium**

* * *

Chloe

Walking along the corridor doing her rounds, a red light from her watch alerted a change in a patient's heart monitor. Pulling out her tablet from the medical sling, Chloe spotted the room number and ran back. Blue scrubs were in the room before her, trying to calm down the occupant and preparing a sedative just in case. In the middle of the scene a young woman was frantically trying to keep them away.

"c-c-chloe?" Beca choked out spotting the doctor arriving into the threshold, the sight of red hair and blue eyes calmed her down enough to slacken her muscles momentarily.

"Dr. Beale. We tried to calm down the patient, before you arrived -"

"I'll take it from here, thank you Cindy and Chad." With that the two nurses nodded towards Chloe, glancing behind to make sure that Dr. Beale would be safe to leave with the patient.

Making sure the door was closed, I returned my focus to Beca. Her electric blue eyes shifted around the room randomly, before settling them onto me. While my hand reached out, my feet were bringing me towards her. Yet, each step was counteracted with a step-back.

The blue electric beams focused on me, giving me the urge to turn away or be completely mesmerized by the sheer intensity. I was afraid that if I redirected my gaze, the link would be gone. At the same time, the rawness of it all made me feel conscious.

Beca's breathing was coming out jagged, her hair in disarray and the sweat clung to her giving her the appearance running through a shower. Realizing that if I kept this cycle up, Beca would still retreat away from me.

I had to change my perspective, Kommissar was right.

Chloe's hand dropped to her side, racking her mind...she decided what to do. So she began to sing.

"You shout out loud, but I can't hear a word you say. Talking loud not saying much " Chloe inwardly smiled as Beca started to visibly calm down, inching away from the corner to get closer to the music. While Chloe continued to sing, she wondered how Beca's voice would sound like and how high would her belt go.

-x-

Beca

I felt naked being caught during a freak out. I was okay sometimes in keeping in check during the day, but the night is when I slip and blur the realities again. I tried to do what the therapist said to do: regulate my breathing, get reacquainted with the surroundings and root myself down with what I know are facts.

I was only on the breathing part, when two people I didn't know walked into the room. I didn't know them, were they something my mind made up? Am I still asleep? How the fuck am I going to focus with all these noise going around me. I have to get them away from me.

They advanced towards me with what I assume would be soothing tones, but came out as buzzing noises. I frantically tried to tell them to stop where they were. _Use words Beca, c'mon now._ I angrily berated myself as I started to yell without anything being coherent.

Someone new entered the room, shifting her eyes from the two - she noticed Chloe. I'm awake...this Chloe is a doctor. She's the doctor in reality, not a mermaid.

"C-c-chloe?" That's the only thing that got out from the garbled mess...but it reached her. She acknowledged my sound with eyes that understood.

Chloe stopped the nurses, while I started to look around trying to get my bearings.

Jesus, she'll probably think that I would have to go back to day one with therapy. Why couldn't I just recover faster. I continued to stare into her eyes to see if she would sentence me to a restart, lie, or worst...to catch the emotion of pity.

Her hand was reaching out to me, but I could see doubt and worry in her eyes. She would step forward and I would step-back we were locked in an awkward dance of give and take. Chloe's hand lowered and it was as if a flip switch was turned on in her. She began to become lighter, the worry and doubt dissipated.

Curiously all the background static noise was gone and all it left was a crystal clear sound. She was singing Titanium...

* * *

 **End notes: I know this is short, I'm on a borrowed laptop. In case you missed it-**

 **My updates take longer to post because of training and I'm also working as a part time so that I can save money to join a program and surprise my parents.**

 **I won't abandoned this story because it's a gift and I want it to be completed for someone at the same time I would like to make sure that I can move people and entertain you. Thank you to everyone whose ever read this, I didn't really expect more than 4 people to actually read this story.**

 **Oh and I can't put full lyrics, so i have to alter the scene of cups (which is a future chapter that the title & story is based on), since I was reported and it was in ze rules. Which I understood xD because i thought that it only meant posting the fully song without saying it was made by.**

 **My side goal is to update this story atleast once a week or every 2 weeks.**


	9. Take me out

**Author's note: I know its short and incomplete- I'll add more tomo. I just wanted to make it within ze week deadline xD.**

 **Take me out to the ball game**

* * *

Beca

Now this was my bread and butter, my element. The metaphoric sound-waves were washing over me as I worked on the puzzle, finding it easier to focus on than the other activities. A tap on my shoulder shook me out of my trance; finding Pieter removing the suction clips from my temples.

"It's break time; after Kommissar is done talking to Dr. Beale we can go out of the compound."

"Re-re-really" Pieter smiled encouraging me to use my voice as my hands tapped a beat with the pencil in my hand. First week of therapy, I wasn't able completely utilize either of them. I was prone to having temper tantrums and breaking things when I thought it would be hopeless to regain the function of my body.

I had to relearn everything again, that it-self was so hard to explain. In a strange way, I found it humbling. All the times I pulled through jobs lasting only on fumes of coffee and second hand strength from the music, I never really stepped back and used it for me in a way to make it more than myself. It was always where will I get my next meal or paycheck – if I'm lucky: my next gig. I gained more now in my new perspective, but I still have those moments where I could always slip back into my own darkness. I need to stay for the prettiest of views that I would have missed in my dark days.

Kommissar walked in with a winning smile while Chloe following behind her with an expression of irritation. After spotting me, Chloe looked down shyly and looked back up at me with genuine smile. Pieter was talking to Kommissar rapidly in their native tongue while she occasionally threw curious glances at me. Pride was in her eyes with each glance thrown, that weren't lost to Chloe whose mood turned soured.

Striding towards me, Kommissar handed me a towel. "Lets get an American burger or whatever greasy culinary delicacies this land offers." Her perfect teeth and solid grayish blue eyes teased me.

Chloe coughed, "Just so you know, you guys have to use the Azareen Shuttle, which is logged into my name. Beca…Ms. Mitchell, when our patients are within a stable state of mind and body – we allow them privilege to leisure time to get out with support. Its proven to up their serotonin, dopamine, and oxytocin levels. Well…Kommissar and Pieter volunteered to be your support." Her voice turned more serious directing her next sentence to Kommissar with a leveled look "Bring Beca back if you notice anything wrong or before night since crowds can induce –"

"In Ordnung Mutter." Kommissar cut her off, helping me out of the chair. Chloe grimaced in response.

Pieter muttered to my ear beside me, while Kommissar and Chloe had a stare down. "Kommissar can speak 8 languages, but she prefers to speak German to make Dr. Beale annoyed. Zum spass" He shrugged.

 _A few moments later..._

We stood before the opened shuttled door. I tried concealing my excitement behind my regular lax slumped shoulder stance, but I knew for a fact that my body hummed. For a few hours I'll trade my missing in action "patient status" to be an anonymous person in the crowd again.

In the shuttle, I opted to open the windows for hot air and the noise of life. I caught an amused smile grace the lips of both Pieter and Kommissar as I poked my head out the window. If I could, I would yell out in the air and add to noise pollution, just to add that I'm alive. I wished Jesse and Chloe were here as well.

Arriving at the mall, Kommissar asked where would I like to dine. I had to laugh at their arched eyebrows when I said burritos. The food at the hospital was surprisingly great, but they didn't carry that wrapped up re-fried beans, beef with melted cheese and spanish rice burrito.

The pair eyed the messy compiled explosion on their plate.

"I'm glad you didn't actually suggest hot dogs..." Kommissar finally said.

"Why is that?" asked I genuinely curious.

"Americans have a sorry excuse of what they call a sausage. Come to Germany and we'll feed you real blended spiced meats." supplied Pieter.

"Thank you, Pieter...I don't really know how to take that statement."

We decided to walk around the mall aimlessly and I loved it. They gave me the space to just roam, using the time I picked out noises that surrounded us, turning them into beats. My hands were itching to compose something: the merry-go-round, the clicking of shoes and ringing of cashiers.

I wanted to get something for Chloe, Kommissar and Jesse for being there...I don't have any cash on me except for a few bucks from my bag that I had on me before the crash. Kommissar and Pieter covered the costs, but this is something I want from me. Noticing that I was lost in thought, Pieter and Kommissar stood on opposite sides of me, seemingly focused on something in a distance.

"Can I just go somewhere unattended?"

"Not really, little mouse. We can just stand near within view, if you'd like" Kommissar said offhandedly, still distracted.

"Right so I'm just going to go to that store next to what you guys are staring at." The said store turned out to be a toy department, the store they were staring holes at was called "Little Germany," in which I could tell Kommissar and Pieter wanted to go into so badly. Either for the sake to satiate their curiosity of how Americans perceive Germany or to go in just for laughs/nostalgia. I feel that its the former choice.

Going into the toy department, I went into the water section to look for bubbles that would serve as a thank you gift for Chloe. The deeper I went in, the more louder the speakers boomed of mindless redundant sales of chipper sugar people, kids were screeching and it started to feel more crowded. My head started to spin and I tried to fight the disorientation.

* * *

End notes: next chapter has jesse, chloe and kommissar. Oh if anyone good with German - please tell me if I made any mistakes. * Thank you to the guest that helped me with the correction of "in ordnung mutter" :D


	10. stuck in a bubble

**Author's note: RubiksManiac asked a question about the dates ~ here's basically a copy of ze answer = There are time jumps that happen throughout the story, some have been cut out because I didnt feel that it flowed or would be visited as a passing memory that is brought up in a scene. I can see why the time frame seems obscure since dates in the story are rarely given out.**

 _July 3 - when Beca was hit_  
 _July 16 - Chloe goes to pick up Beca's things_  
 _July 19- Chloe arrives at Azareen hospital_  
 _June 13 - Beca wakes up_  
 _June 18 - Chloe sings titanium to calm Beca down_  
 _August 10 - at the mall_

 **extra: i listened to belispeak by purity ring and chemicals by tenterhook to write this chapter to get into that mindset. i'm totally up to listen to whatever makes you guys go for the day :D**

 **Stuck in a bubble**

* * *

 **Beca**

"F-f-fuck" What happened, I was okay a few hours ago and now I feel like my left leg won't move.

"Miss are you okay?" an employee asked. Kommissar and Pieter both moved in a fast pace, refraining from breaking into a run. Pieter took the employee aside and spoke to him quietly, while Kommissar stood beside me as if we were comparing toy brands.

"What were you planning to buy, Little mouse?"

"M-m-my le-le-leg won't w-w-ork" I struggled to connect my words, I tried to swallow the stutter...ashamed that I reverted back...that all those months in therapy were wasted.

"Of course it does, kleine Maus. Breathe, focus on your heartbeat or any beat." I listened to air rushing in through my nostrils causing my chest to rise, then to the stacking of boxes nearby and lastly my heartbeat in my ears. My leg finally awkwardly bent as I stared at it.

"I-i-is it okay if we don't tell Chloe?"

Surprisingly, Kommissar let out a short laugh.

"Dr. Beale actually was the one that alerted us the first moment your heartbeat spiked. Let's go get what you came here to buy and be off."

We thankfully didn't talk about the incident on the way back to the hospital, acknowledging that I didn't want to bring it up - Pieter and Kommissar engaged themselves in a conversation, which I could only guess to be about the 'Little Germany' store. Watching the city preparing for the night, I clutched my small paper bag in my hand; hoping it would be enough.

The shuttle bus stopped inside the underground parking lot. I half expected to see Chloe waiting there in her crisp lab coat with her foot tapping impatiently against the concrete floor like an irate wife. Stepping down, we headed to the direction of the elevator doors. It dinged open to reveal Jesse facing us with an ecstatic boyish smile, picking me up from the ground and swinging me around.

"Hey, Becaw! Your doctor called me, saying that you needed a pick me up and here I am! I left the radio station, early. Was today a good day or a bad day?" His eyes were so bright that I felt like I had to wear shades. Kommissar and Pieter herded us into the elevator before the doors would shut.

I was little thrown off by whatever tactic Chloe was throwing at me because the presence of her worry, concern and mild mollycoddling were amiss. Where was she? My eyes went back to Jesse's waiting brown baked ones.

"A-a-bit of both" I murmured, concern was written all over him when he noticed the stutter.

"I brought us a movie, popcorn, movie theater novelty candy and drinks. Lead the way m'lady." He comically diffused the situation with his corny bow. I couldn't help but laugh

* * *

 **Chloe**

I needed to step back and give Beca room, my first reaction was to rush basement level and meet them when they arrived to ask what the hell happened out there. Yet, I knew that cornering Beca into something like that would only make things worst so I ended up calling Jesse 2 hours before the arrival time of the shuttle. Finishing up my break, I looked at my schedule and continued my day wondering how she was doing.

In the case room, the board filled up of possible disease/viruses/disorders that the patient could have contrived. The other doctors in probation clamored up with their hands raised, but Dr. Lewinsk waved them off.

"Dr. Chloe Beale, what can you say about the low platelete count, schistocytes seen in the peripheral, with the general symptoms being: rigor, nausea, vomiting, headaches with organ damage and blood sample clotted immediately in the syringe-" Jack, interrupted him eagerly.

"Dr. Lewinsk, he could have macrocytic anemia, my bet is on leukemia" Dr. Lewinsk nodded, still looking at Chloe. Clearing up her throat, she started.

"Dr. Jack, isn't wrong - but I believe its actually malaria." Jack sharply gave me a look as if ready to just leave it at that and let him get the brownie points, while Dr. Lewinsk smiled.

"Carry on, Dr. Beale."

"It is macrocytic anemia, but to specify it - we would have to use the schistocytes seen in the peripheral blood smear as a marker. Schistocytes are found in patients with microangiopathic hemolytic anemia with disseminated intravascular coagulation. We checked his past medical history, he frequently travels to malaria epidemic countries -"

"Thats a least likely case and far from -"

"It does happen in less than 5%, with people with severe malaria, Jack."

"That quite a percentage, Dr. Beale." sarcasm filled his voice.

"As amusing as this seems, children. It's go time - Jack head to the right wing and Chloe the left wing, the rest of you probies back to your stations."

Hitting the button on the elevator, the soft zooms from the passing floors calmed me down. Walking out, I bumped into another body. I smiled at the familiar friendly face of Applebaum, one of the labbies. Continuing through the familiar floor, Jesse stood standing near an ajar bathroom door.

"Jesse...wanna not birdwatch around here? Or anywhere for that matter?" I said, but was quickly shushed. He held a finger to his lips and beckoned me near.

"Beca, went to just take a shower." I gave him a look and he hastily continued. "I heard her, she rarely does this...she usually just lets the beats make her sound. Just listen."

We stood there in the shadow of the door as quiet as a mouse listening to this beautiful hidden voice from the steam.


	11. Hold my hand

**Author's note: do you guys have any songs that fit your situation? I wanna know them, usually I just refer to dork's music (dude : i need a new playlist, you know the drill xD). Safe a hangout day for me next month xD for book hunting and graffiti quotes.**

 **i listened to: maddi jane's cover of breakeven and mikky ekko's smile - to get me into ze atmosphere.**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own pitch perfect**

 **hold my hand**

* * *

 **Chloe**

It was like watching a slow-mo metaphoric car crash happen, we heard her padded slippers on the tile floor and squeak to a stop in-front of us with an arched eyebrow up. Head tilted she looked at us questioningly and I honestly couldn't wipe that smile off of my face. I should've taken a leaf from Jesse's page and avert my gaze. Yet, I couldn't find myself to look away, I totally knew it! My aca-radar has never failed me.

"You sang my lady jam! How high can your belt go" Reverting to Bella mode. Beca's eyes widened briefly and her face pinked, while in the corner of my eye Jesse was making hand signals to change topic. Seeing as Beca was unable to formulate a response, Jesse spoke up.

"I'll just escort Beca back to her room, before my visitor time is up. Bye Doc." Beca whispered something to Jesse as he made his way towards her, he nodded and waited for her further down the hall. After Jesse was out of hearing range, her electric blue eyes connected back to mine.

"Um if you can stop by, I have something for you as a thank you." She said in a low voice. Watching them go, I checked the patients list and their health statuses on the tablet. I noticed that Beca's heartbeat sped up a minute ago and Mr. Garcia had to be checked on.

-x-

 **Beca**

After watching the movie at the visitor lobby room, I decided to use the showers near the physical therapy section across from us. My thoughts wandered to today's events as I softly punched the button on the wall to start the flow of water. It felt good, to wash away what transpired. Yet, it didn't stop a negative thought slip through _What the fuck happened back at the store._

Taking a deep breath, I recalled the last relapse and couldn't help but sing it back. The song she sang to me.

Feeling the last of the tension leave my body, I hit the button again and stepped into sterilized hospital slippers. Grabbing a clean bathrobe from the folded piles, I walked out still in slight peaceful content.

Right out of the door, 'lo and behold was Jesse and Chloe. Jesse snapped out of his stupor with a bit of drool on him, but Chloe...Chloe looked at me with such appraisal.

Did I miss a joke, while I was out? Waiting for a punchline, I started to feel conscious with the way she was looking at me.

"Hey, Bee. I'll be leaving in a bit, can I take you back?"

"Yeah sure, can you wait up for a bit?" My eyes landed on the red head as she was watching our exchange, she looked more energized and happy. For some reason, she looked the way I remember her in dream mode. The mermaid with those eyes and chirpy voice that would get excited about things. _C'mon, Beca just tell her that you have bubbles for her or something...she's waiting.  
_

After saying what I had to say, I went to Jesse with his hand reached out with a soft smile playing on his lips.

 _-x-_

 **Chloe**

After hours of my shift, I received notice that Beca can be released in tomorrow since her mother was able to find a place for them to stay in. I knocked softly on Beca's door, wondering if I interrupted her sleep. A few moments later the sound of shuffling of slippers and a door knob turning: I was met with expectant blue eyes from a short brunette.

"Hey Beca, sorry for waking you-"

"I wasn't asleep, I was just..." She opened the door wider to show me instead. On her bed were notebooks and two pencils. "Thinking of a playlist and I was waiting for you."

"Sorry to keep you, but I have some good news. You'll be released back out into the wild in tomorrow. We can tell you the schedule with the therapists and checkup deets later. Now where's my present, Bec?" I jokingly said as she tried not to show her smile.

"I know that Doctors can't actually receive gifts from patients, but this isn't really yea..." Beca shuffled towards her desk and pulled out a small package. "You can open it now, so I can see the look of disappointment."

"I'll have you know, that I Chloe Beale value the thought behind the gift even if it can be disappointing." I laughed out as she shrugged her shoulders as if to say go-on-with-it. I was going to tease her by opening the packaging slowly, but my excitement got the best of me and I ended up unfolding the wrapper quickly.

"See...I told you that you'd be disappointment" She said, mistaking my quiet internal happy screams at the sight of Mr. Bubble's canister in my hand as a negative sign.

"No, its perfect! I know a place we can go to set these bubbles free." I checked the time from my watch and looked back at her conspiratorially. "We're going to have to dodge cameras, can I trust you?"

Beca gave me an exasperated look, but nodded ready to break rules. Pulling out my tablet to see the positions of the cameras and locations of staffs - plotted our route.

-x-

 **Beca**

I honestly enjoyed seeing this carefree side of Chloe. On the way to wherever place she had on mind, she would giggle with a pseudo doctor evil laugh. There were a bunch of close calls, but we were able to make it up to a fire exit staircase. Heading up she opened the door and the view was amazing.

We were on the roof of the hospital with a pack of bubbles and a view of the city lights competing with the stars. We used our wands and blew bubbles. Sometimes Chloe would go on about her Bella days when I didn't want to talk, it was like when I was asleep...except this was real. She was dancing around with her bubble wand, watching her little round minions float around her. I know this is reality because she is a doctor in this one. Yet ...night sometimes can blur dreams and reality.

"Are you real?" Chloe stopped spinning and looked at me worried, so I continued before she can think that I have to stay longer here."Because the first time I saw you, you were a flight attendant with a weird scarf...then a mermaid. Now awake, you're like some kinda all around person"

"I'm not any of those amazing things...just Chloe even when you're awake." She said softly. We walked towards the railings and stood slightly apart, watching the blue crisp morning yawn. At this moment...I kinda appreciated the stillness. To make it last a little longer...I did what I thought I can do...I held her hand.


	12. Cool your jets

**Cool your jets**

Disclaimer: I do not own pitch perfect.

Sidenote: I'm working at a job where it takes most of my time :/ but I do want to work on this story (and others). I want to just take time and rewrite the whole story and make it feel less rushed. To my friend out there, hipster and playlists :D

* * *

A red "x" was marked on the wall calendar where a backpack and suitcase sat waiting below. Looking around to check if anything was amiss, Beca stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for someone to pick her up. Few minutes later, a soft knock hit the door followed by her mother and a nurse.

"Hey Bambi, ready to bust outta here?"

"Yeah" Hugging her mom, she unconsciously peeked pass the nurse expecting to see a shade of wavy red.

"Jesse is at the car, we picked up the boxes you had left earlier when you were in. Bambi, let's go hon."

This is it, I just have to take the first step out the door of this room. The experience of leaving the hospital felt similar to being a mayor at a fair, where people left and right just congratulated her for walking about. Beca felt a tug of conflicting emotions between excitement to be back and anxiety. Masking it back with neutral expression, they rounded the corner where Kommissar and Pieter stood.

"Kleine Maus dachte, dass sie sich von selbst verlassen würde Abschied," Kommissar inclined her head towards Beca while speaking to Pieter. (The little mouse thought she could leave without saying goodbye)

Kommissar had a smile to melt with a hand firmly out to shake Beca's, grasping them she pulled the shorter girl in for a hug. Pieter grinned and offered the same treatment. Emily from the front desk waved frantically.

The last stretch was across the lobby, halfway through the elevator dinged allowing a familiar redhead to hurry out. Spotting Beca, her lips broke into a smile that could break through clouds. Walking slowly at first then building up speed she enveloped Beca in a warm hug. The smile in her eyes didn't leave.

"Be safe, try not to run into anything" she softly whispered.

"Oh please, danger usually crashes into me," winked Beca

The elevator dinged again, this time one of the official suits impatiently walked towards them and coughed. Chloe straighted her spine, transforming back into 'Doctor Beale' as if realizing where they were and how not to behave. Informing my mom and me of the usual spiel of enclosure. Reaching the last step through the automatic doors, Beca had the urge to say thank you again, but managed to look straight and go through it. Taking a deep breathe letting the sun from the outside hit them.

Jesse leaned on the side of the car fidgeting, looking back and forth to the entrance of the hospital. Jumping to his feet, he readily grabbed the bags from Beca and her mom.

"Woah, hey there new bell hopper"

Jesse bellowed out and made his little happy Jesse noises that he does.

"Where to, princess?"

Mom and I shared a glance, while I made a face for his benefit.

"To the best burger joint around!"

As they entered the car, an unknown emotion rippled through Beca, shaking it off - she pushed it to the back of her mind.

The suit that called Chloe's attention gave her updates on the next hospital event being held, half listening she watched the reflection on the black marble of the retreating figures get further away.

As the automatic doors closed, the hospital felt a bit colder to Chloe.

* * *

 **A few months later…**

The end of the year Hospital gathering was to boost morality and better to know each department was also known for a place where egos were sometimes left unchecked and for pointing out which staff/intern dropped the ball.

After doing her rounds with her family, Chloe sat down next to a watchful Emily.

"You know Em, you don't have to be so alert at these events." The pair viewed the punchbowl area where a well-known head nurse was spiking the punch with her own concoction of moonshine. "Okay, nevermind…maybe you do."

"No, it's not that. Its Applebaum, they're at it again." Emily stood abruptly up, ready to charge at the small group cornering a lone figure, until she felt a jerk on sleeve. "Are you going to stop me? They've been doing this ever since he's been here, you should have saw him the first time I had lunch and asked if I could sit down next to him." Chloe looked into the fierceness of this young lady and thought nothing of stopping her.

"No, I'm going as back up."

Applebaum hunched over his cup as if he was trying to protect it from their onslaught, the same shit that was served to him subtlety at the corridors, was even more so at the party.

"Did you see him? I didn't know they let the lab rats out. How did he land a spot at this hospital? It's not like they let anyone in." One of the silhouettes staged whispered.

"His family probably bought out his position. He's so incompetent, I asked for blood samples to be performed and he gave a long bumbling reply on how it'll take time. Hello stop talking and go back to the lab and just do it."

"He has this weird habit of talking to the mice…like I know the labbies have some weird habits, but he's beyond awkward."

"Probably pulled off that 'I'm a hard earnest worker' and sucked up to the higher ups."

Their conversation continued within earshot, while Applebaum's head sunk lower and lower, till another voice disrupted them.

"Hey, you guys want to go be gossiping hags somewhere else? Last time I checked this was a professional invite. I don't see anyone with a shred of professionalism in this bunch"

…Okay sweet with a bit of a bite with that Applebaum finally raised his head up to see Emily the receptionist.

"Do you know who we are? What station and position are you?"

"She might not know who you guys are, but I do."

"Ms. Beale! Would like to join us at our table, away from this corner?"

"No, its fine Jonathan. I was actually here with Em to invite Applebaum to join us at our table."

Emily walked over to his side, her smile still had a bit edge to it from dealing with the chumps but nevertheless she took his arm and led him away.

"Hey Benjie, lets go"

"They're going to make it even worse for me on Monday, but thank you Em and Ms Beale." perspired Benjie feeling their lazer pointed eyes on the back of his head, yet felt infinitely better being with people whom understood him.

Finally getting a bit of enjoyment with her company, Chloe noticed her mother tottering towards their table with the Dream Team Duo behind her.

"Hey darling, I'm giving you guys the bust out free card. Please take Kommissar and Pieter with you guys as well. Give them an actual American Tour, these events can be so stifling at times. I'd go too, but I love your father and the wine too much to leave."

Benjie and Em, readily jumped up from their chairs and started putting on their coats. Kommissar and Pieter nodded their affirmation with Mrs. Beale and gazed coolly onto Chloe.

"Fine, lets go. I'm just going to call back up"

* * *

Teaser for next chapter: "Don't try anything funny, got that emo alt kid? Take her to North Street Avenue –"Aubree was abruptly interrupted in midsentence when a guy 3 times her size fell on her. Before the imposing thick club door slammed shut, Beca saw was a snapshot blur of each girl taking on bigger adversary at a club-turned-ballroom-blitz.


	13. Ballroom Blitz Rumble in the BronxClub

**Rumble in the Bronx (Club)**

Thanks to RJRMOVIEFAN

* * *

Navigating through the tables and throwing well practiced smiles at people whom her parents wanted her to please, Chloe felt suffocated counting off the steps till they reached the door. Appreciating the air of outside they waited for about an hour till the sound of a beat-up bugle horn punctuated the soft, semi-muted classical music that thrummed behind the venue doors.

"HEY, PITCHES! THE CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!" Fat Amy joyously hollered, "Hon - slow down a notch – make it look like the movie. Yea okay too slow, speed it up a bit. That's the ticket."

Emily was in a mid-conversation with Applebaum, till she saw the people in the car.

"This is -" The side door clicked open with Aubrey ushering them into the vehicle impatiently.

"Get in, losers. We're going clubbing. Wait are you all, you know legal?"

"Yes, Im 19 –"

"Good, I did not want to make a quick stop to pick up some fake ids." Fat Amy nodded towards the tall sulking duo. "Fancy seeing you two again, need any fake ids? Still got that cold blood serial killers vibe going on."

Kommissar let out a small disgruntled snort, while Pieter had an amused grin. Letting them chatter on, Chloe zoned out staring out the window.

"Hey Chlo, you've been distant with everyone for these past months. You know I've been in town for a few days. Are you able to leave your family's hospital? There isn't really a point for you to stay because that one girl from Dusty town isn't there anymore, right? "

"Beca. Her name is Beca." Chloe's mouth automatically shaped the name, "Besides, I can't leave the hospital, yet. I'm still under probation period till I become a regular. "

"Chloe, you're not happy playing one big Beale happy family with all those snakes trying to kiss up to you, are you?"

Unable to avoid Bre's line of questioning, Chloe let out a sigh before whispering, "Bre, can we just enjoy the night."

Aubrey peered back at her trying to calculate how much she could get out of Chlo, but seeing the harassed look that hung around Chloe, she decided to drop the subject. Aubrey did not appreciate when one of her own felt helpless in a predicament that they can get out of, she would have them exhaust all possible leads. If she had to wait till the truth came out and find a different approach to breach the subject, then she would. In a way, it was Bre's special brew of showing how she cared…even if it meant putting her friends through her uncomfortable human-lie-detector-test.

With a sharp turn, they pulled up to a club in full-swing with a thriving pulse.

* * *

Blustering up to the club entrance with a sizeable line, Fat Amy cut through them and winked at the intimidating bulldog of a bouncer, while slipping something into his hand. Blushing slightly, he made way and lifted the velvet rope to allow them in and slapping on glow bracelets. The Bouncer stared down Bumper, taking longer to apply his glow bracelet as if sizing him up.

"How do you know him?" Bumper hoarsely whispered when they were passed the door with two part awe and one part jealousy.

"Don't worry about him, Bump. Aub and I came here earlier to check out the place after we got a flyer a few days back. Besides I traded in your picture to get us in."

Slightly flattered, Bumper couldn't help but ask which one.

"The Treble swim suit edition from college."

One of the club waiters took off the reserved sign on the table looking around conspiratorially, then whispered to Fat Amy's ear.

"Okay, we're using this table for an hour before the real mates come in. Till that time comes, we can drink as much free drinks as we can. NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED"

An hour later of downing free liquour, the group ended up scattered in the throng of people.

Chloe skimmed around the tops and gaps looking out for Em and Applebaum. Finding them relaxed within each other's company and awkwardly dancing, while Bump and Fat Amy go about their little game of seeing how many numbers they can get by the end of night (but not calling any of gotten numbers), and Aubrey ordering drinks with a burly man trying to engage her in a conversation. If anything Chloe wouldn't worry over Aubrey, as Bre had a slight mischievous side when drunk – she had the tendency to engage in arm wrestling and beating them all (to say she played fair would be on perception). Lastly the perfect German duo, leaned against the bar scanning the area, finding something amusing and laughing. Chloe smiled in her happy little tipsy buzz, knowing they were all sorted.

"Hey, lady – come up here and enjoy the night" A friendly club hype man, ushered her up into the elevated platform where other people were already in the zone.

Chloe swayed with the synthetic beat, just as she was about to close her eyes the lights focused on the center booth – a set of shocking electric blue paralyzed her. At the moment of connection, Beca was on the turntable slowing the vinyl record and stretching time along with it. Scoping the crowd to gauge out their vibe, Beca involuntarily let go of the vinyl that gathered the time held back under her finger tips when she saw a familiar red. The right shade of red.

Beca had an hour left on her set, hoping against all odds to catch Chloe in amidst of all the chaos and bodies. She kept her eyes on Chloe, waiting to see if she'll disappear. Unfortunately, she started to notice how well her doctor can dance.

At the corner where Applebaum and Em danced, a guy cut in. Snidely commenting on how she can do better and feel better with someone like him. Seething, Em nearly slapped him but Applebaum moved him off and took her hand. While moving away from the douche, the guy grabbed Applebaum's shoulder punching him in the face. An exchange of fists came from different directions as his friends came, when Em floored him.

The Germans reacted as well as Bumper and Fat Amy.

Kommissar slammed her drink down on the bar and smiled a wolfish grin at Pieter - "Andere Länder, andere Sitten!" Not knowing what the hell was going on, they joined in the rumble looking livelier than they had ever in the whole trip.

The ripple effect has started and soon it became a mosh pit, Bumper pulled Applebaum off the guy and both had to exert effort to get Emily off of the sidekick. Pushing them towards the side doors, Bumper joined back into the fight double teaming with Fat Amy for the sheer fun of it.

Chloe tried to fight the crowd after losing sight of Em and Benji, caught Aubrey on her phone and fighting the buzz to mouth "Please don't call Tom." Bre noticed and stopped her call, then dialed another number while assessing a way to get through the mess to Chlo.

Beca did not know of the commotion after being switched out by the next dj, anxiously zipped through the obstacles to reach Chloe. Reaching the spot where Chloe had stood, Beca then noticed the moshpit that was happening at the edge of the club. The bouncers were practically trying to push through the thick mass of bystanders and people just wanting to fight.

Frantically searching for actual proof that she was there, someone was harshly pushed into her. A cloud of red hair was on her, looking up a person she couldn't recall gaped at her briefly before snapping back into what appeared to be military mode.

"The other girls are coming here. Don't try anything funny, got that emo alt kid? Take her to North Street Avenue –"Aubrey was abruptly interrupted in midsentence when a guy 3 times her size fell on her. Before an imposing thick club door slammed shut, Beca saw a snapshot blur of each girl taking on bigger adversary at a club-turned-ballroom-blitz. What am I supposed to do with a partial street address and a drunk? Knock on each door asking if she belongs there? I'm not on Sherlock mode…Beca turned in time to notice Chloe tumble down bushes.

"Beca, Beca…save me the bushes. The bushes have taken me."

"No, no you fell into their territory. Come here, upsie daisy."

Taking the drunk doctor…or not doctor on duty- Bella singer to a coffee shop to sober up…seemed like a great idea to Beca at the time.


	14. Chapter 14 Sweet Escape

**Sweet Escape**

* * *

Bre was about to hit dial for Tom's number, until she caught sight of a tipsy Chloe. The redhead swayed in the brink of losing bonds sobriety trying to convey a message, Bre acknowledged what she said and redirected her attention. Moving to another number on top of the list-

"Hey Bre, we're almost there!"

"Cancel Party in the USA!" groans were heard on the other line "we're doing the Sweet Escape!"

"That fun, huh?"

Depositing her phone into the back pocket, she surveyed the area looking out for the rest of the squad. That's when she lost sight of Chloe.

"Damnit, Chlo" Pushing through the masses and finding higher ground, Bre found the target tumbling headfirst into a familiar looming figure. Sizing the alternative emo and deeming her worthy enough to just drop off Chloe a street away.

It was just one street away, it couldn't be that hard. As a leader Aubrey, prided herself in knowing the surroundings before entering an unknown territory like a native would, but a nagging feeling gnawed at her as she pushed the brute away. Hopefully they would be able to get scotch-free from any attention Chloe's fam probably had roaming the streets looking for gossip or reports.

\- x -

Meanwhile…

Beca honestly had no idea where North Street Avenue was, being taken to the gig by Jesse. Jesse landed this recent stint during his job as a radio host, giving her demo to the club's owner weeks prior.

The only place Beca knew where to go was the meeting spot for Jesse to pick her up at, which was a coffee shop down the street. Unknowingly both staggered towards the opposite direction of North Avenue.

During the journey, Beca may or may not have dropped the drunk doctor a couple times. Not all falls have been her fault, she reasoned:

Point proven -

Chloe fell in one swoop after an uneven slab of concrete, disagreed with her lifestyle choices.

"Hey, you okay there?" Beca bent over checking for any bruising, Chloe glared at the judgemental slab of concrete before giving the brunette a tilted smile.

"Don't worry" slurred Chloe "I'm a doctor!"

Withholding a laugh behind her hand, Beca reached down to pull Chloe back up again. Eliciting a memory of when she had to relearn walking. The frustration she had with herself.

"Believe it or not, I know how it's like walking like a newborn giraffe."

"I know," the redhead muffled, "I was there." Beca didn't realize how close she pulled Chloe towards her, the redhead was staring at her intently almost enough for Beca to see the drunken glint mist over the powder blue eyes.

"Um, where?" Beca crinkled her nose, stepping away from Chloe. Jostling her feet towards the coffee shop.

"When you walked like a newborn giraffe." Whispered Chloe

The brunette thought back to the times, couldn't remember seeing anyone watch her during the physical therapy sessions, granted sometimes she wallowed in self-pity. There were times though, when she had some particularly rough days; she would find a small gift waiting on her bench afterwards. Sticks of gum, cds, candy or pencils and a notebook.

"You're the one that left me gifts on my bench?" pondered Beca out loud as Chloe slipped again towards the steps of the coffee shop.

The waitress took them to a dim corner of the coffee shop and left them to their own devices.

Beca's fingers felt the small scratch marks on the vinyl countertops of the 24/7 coffee shop. She's been meaning to say something …anything to the Doctor that saved her, trying with stops and starts of mental ice breakers to the drunk unaware version of Chloe. Hunched over her coffee she looked at everything, but the person she wanted to speak to. Checking the reflection on the dark liquid, shown her that Chloe was rearranging the salt and shakers to a little hum of Imperial March.

Enjoying how the drunken sun burnt strawberry drunk that was so whimsical, so unguarded - pocketing and unintentionally treasuring the small observations.


	15. Stop calling, Stop calling

**Telephone Lady Gaga**

* * *

At the club…

Bre stood on the tabletop overlooking the war-torn hysteria below, Stephanie clambered up next to her.

"ROLL CALL!"

"Em and Applebee are already outside with the rest of the gang, missing for the count are  
Das sound machine, Bumper and Fat Amy and…" reported Steph. Bre stopped her with a hand and jumped down to pull a tussled Bumper up to them.

"Bumper, where's Patricia?" demanded Bre. Bumper leaned back with a boyish smile that screamed _I've-got-this_ , cupping his mouth to amplify his call through the masses.

"I GAVE ZAC EFRON THE BEST AUSTRALIAN KISS! THE ONE DOWN UNDER"

There was an inhumane yell and people being pushed aside to make room for the blonde.

"AH HELL NO, FIGHT ME" a drunkenly roar of Fat Amy was heard. Bumper just turned to the gaping ladies next to him with a wink.

"That's how you get it done ladies."

Recovering from their shock, they worked together to find the dynamic duo. They were able to locate the duo cornering -

"Ow my nose! What was that for?! Crap, where is it…I lost my phone" whined a sandy hair man clutching his nose.

Grabbing Kommissar's shoulder to prevent her from doing more damage, Bre raised an eyebrow.

"He grabbed a girl." They shrugged as their response would suffice for newly joined group's gawking expressions.

"Its not what it looked like. I was looking for my friend Beca, she looks like her from the back"

Steph went close to Bre's ear as the others fussed over the apparently innocent harasser,"Bre, Chloe hasn't turned up yet." Bre felt as if she was doused with a bucket of cold water.

"Phone, now!"

-x-

After failed multiple attempts to reach Jesse's phone, Chloe and Beca were in amidst of reaching a compromise.

"How am I going to take you home?"

"I don't really have a home and you're still practically a stranger" huffed Chloe.

"A stranger whom you took care of, kidnapped and whisked away to the hospital rooftop!" an exasperated Beca exclaimed. She would have found this whole thing annoyingly entertaining if she wasn't worried where her doctor would end up at.

"Eh, how do I know you're not some person with an ulterior motive" Chloe misjudged the distance of pointing at Beca, having her finger land on Beca's soft cheek. The brunette jerked her head away and tried to swat the poorly placed oncoming jabs that Chloe sent to her cheek. Chloe giggled thinking how soft it was under her finger tips.

"Yea, I can barely contain myself from ripping your clothes off. How bout we just contact one of your friends to pick you up?" suggested Beca, Chloe pap herself down looking for her phone, "Do you want me to call it?"

The strawberry blonde shook her head and continued her search with vigor to prove Beca wrong. Triumphantly pulling the cellular device out, she sent an impish smile towards Beca, eliciting a small smile out of the brunette.

"You're such a dork when you're not in white or in the hospital."

"What? Im offended I'm the epitome of cool" The struggle was real though, as Chloe found it hard to type the sentences out. All the words look normal to her but autocorrect had them spelt completely wrong (in reality the alcohol had impaired her perception and most of her sentences were a jumbled mess). Beca clearly enjoyed watching the stubborn one, but decided to end her misery.

"Okay let me just see your phone"

Chloe made bleep bloop noises while reluctantly passing over the phone to Beca. During the handoff a call tried to go through, the vibrations surprised Chloe causing her to drop the cellphone into Beca's coffee mug with a plop. Both of them stared down at the dying device. Gingerly picking up the tip of the cellphone up from the black liquid, Beca sighed.

"We're going to have to crack it open and place the pieces in a bowl of rice, hopefully it'll dry this out"

"Good idea, we must offer rice."

"No, Chloe."

Deciding that there was nothing else that Beca could possibly do, unless she would leave the doctor in a motel which would be heartless. Beca then decided to do what she must, paying for their meal – she helped Chloe up and they walked towards the street. Hailing a cab, they missed a frantic group retreat out of the club before they were bombarded by the security and spies out for Beale's


	16. Its Cold outside

**Come Closer**

 **2016 has not been a great year for me, my time was eaten up by work, family, and friends leaving.**

* * *

Chloe leaned her forehead on the cool taxi glass providing a slight relief. She knew the amount of alcohol consumption in the body to reach the euphoric level to be 0.060-0.099 percent and her alcoholic tolerance. Yet, unconsciously she just wanted to get pass the poster image of being Beale's golden child and the environment of shaded advantageous plastics and stiffs. She just wanted to be Chloe.

Even in Chloe's intoxicated state, she could feel Beca contemplating as she drummed fingers softly on the panel, while providing her address to the driver. Groaning, Chloe unsteadily could feel the euphoria trickle off and giving way to sluggishness. The taxi hit a pothole, causing her to bump her head against the window and land on Beca's shoulder.

The brunette's muscle tensed at the sudden contact, slowly relaxing her shoulder, she noticed Chloe trying to get up. Surprising herself, Beca placed her hand on the side of Chloe's head, allowing her to get nestled and comfortable in the niche between her neck and shoulder.

"Hang in there, you klutz. We're almost there" Another pothole was coming up and this time, but this time Beca held Chloe's forehead close to keep her anchored. Feeling a bit amused on how the roles have switched.

The taxi lurched into a stop in front of the apartment, Beca tilted herself towards Chloe trying gently shake the redhead awake. "Hey Chloe, we're here. Just a few more …okay I won't lie to you, it's a couple of steps and we need to get past a dragon who happens to look like my landlady."

A finger sailed past and landed solely on Beca's lips, "Roger that," Chloe arm dangled up and Beca leaned forward, adjusting slightly to the added weight. Struggling for her wallet, the brunette paid the fare and politely refused the taxi driver's help. Somehow halfway through the walkway; the light rain became heavy downpour.

A few moments of straggling through the rain, hushing the drunk and apologizing to the land-lady for disturbing the peace – they made it to the second floor apartment. Depositing the drunken doctor to the side, Beca jingled her keys pushing through the keyhole. Checking on Chloe, Beca observed the rain that clung to her hair like dew drops made her look ethereal and the silent smile when she caught Beca.

"Stormy blue" Chloe said thoughfully.

"What?" Beca said caught off guard. Chloe just shook her head and reached over unsteadily to Beca.

Reattaching Chloe to her side, she closed the door shut with her foot – steering the redhead to the closest chair. Busying herself with getting her guest a cup of water.

"Isn't your mom supposed to be here?" Chloe asked, gratefully receiving the yellow cup that Beca passed her.

"She's in a community that's… I don't need people to watch over me. I haven't had any major migraines since then. I'll get the bed ready for your and some extra clothes." Chloe felt the change of atmosphere and she caught Beca's hand passing.

"I know you're capable, I didn't mean to make you sound as if you aren't. I just worry if there could be something we might have missed during your mri scan or anything because I care about you and ummm we ran you over" Chloe added lamely. When Beca continued to walk out of the kitchen, Chloe thought back to what Kommissar had said and sighed.

What she didn't know is that Beca thought about Chloe's words.

* * *

After changing into comfy clothes and deeming her room passable with complementary clothes to boot, she went back to Chloe. Finding her slumped over the kitchen table, slowly pulling her up and navigating themselves back to the bedroom. Carefully laying her down, Chloe immediately snuggled up to the pillow. Beca gently shook her awake, "Hey I've brought you some clothes to change into; the dress you're wearing will be hard for you to move in"

Chloe sleepily took it and unzipped herself, Beca swiftly turned her back around.

"Not infront of me!"

"I have nothing to be ashamed about," Chloe quipped. Clearly not, her doctor has definitely been keeping healthy and fit. As Beca turned to leave, a soft hand slowly stopped her.

"Come sleep here, you can't sleep on the couch or whatever place you'll stuff yourself into." Mumbled Chloe. Beca glanced at the space, it was enough for the both of them. Sensing Beca's discomfort, Chloe huffed "Oh please, I'll keep my clothes on"

Beca too tired to fight it, slumped over her side of the bed. As her body hit the sheets, Chloe put a sleepy arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

"This is called a cuddle"

"I know that, but why are you …" Chloe snuggled her head inbetween Beca's neck and shoulder finding a comfortable spot.

"Shhh pillows don't talk" Chloe murmured into Beca's neck as if that ended the conversation.

An odd thought passed through Beca's mind; she rarely felt comfortable with anyone physically, but this was kinda nice. Maybe it was in the state of vulnerable drunkenness that Beca assumed her role of watching over Chloe – she tried to reason with herself while enjoying the warmth seeped off of the redhead.


End file.
